Analogical blindness
by Mapleheart1
Summary: Virgil wakes up blind, and Logan stops him from panicking especially when they have to go to the hospital. Eventual Analogical starts forming when Virgil is suffering side effects from anesthesia that makes him tell the truth, and he starts to admit things.


I sat on my bed, listening to music when I suddenly felt a wave of anxiety wash over me. It wasn't mine, but someone else's, for I can sense when other people are feeling anxious, or depressed. I was surprised that one of the other side's could feel THIS depressed. I could tell it wasn't Thomas this time, because I can also tell if it's the side's or Thomas, I can't explain it, I can just tell.

I took my headphones off, and walked out of my room, slowly passing all their rooms. I peeked in each one of them just for good measure, sense I wasn't sure I would be able to tell where the Anxiety was exactly coming from. First was Patton, who was singing cheerfully to the music of "A campfire song song" from Spongebob. He waved at me still singing as I continued on. Roman, no surprise, was watching a Disney movie on the t.v in his room.

"Which one this time, Princey?" I asked, leaning in the doorway

He looked at me and grinned. "I haven't watched it in awhile, so, The lion king."

I couldn't help but widen my small smile. "My favorite" I said, and straightened my face, continuing down the hall. There was only one person that it could possibly be coming from, Logan. His door was closed, unlike the others, and the anxiety seemed to pulse from it.

I was surprised by this, Logan never got anxious, he never really showed much emotion actually. I expect Patton, being the heart and morality, or even Roman, not being able to come up with anything. Anybody but Logan, would seem somewhat natural, especially because the anxiety was so strong.

I carefully knocked on the door. "Logan.?" I called.

"Go away." He hissed back with so much venom that I didn't think it was Logan at first.

"That's not happening buddy" I reached for the doorknob, but when I twisted it, it was locked. "You better open this door, I swear to-"

Before I could finished, he opened the door a little. I was surprised once again, he didn't look anything like Logan, he didn't have a tie, his hair was messy, he had bags under his eyes and he looked like he was about to cry, definitely not something Logan would ever normally do. He looked slightly shocked to see me, but it went away quickly.

"What, what do you want, Virgil? He asked, sighing.

I guess it may be deciphered as rude, but I pushed past him into his room before he could shut the door on me.

"What are you doing?!" He sighed again as I sat on his bed.

"I'm going to talk" I grabbed his arm, and tried to pull him on the bed with me, but he didn't budge.

"Curse you being stronger than me" I muttered as he sat back down at his desk.

His desk was usually neater than anything I have seen before, but now it was messier than my poem journal.

"Logan. Whats wrong?"

"I-I don't know what your talking about, I look messy but I'm fine, really."

I began to sing part of the song all of us sang in the new years resolution video.

"Lies, lies, lies, lies, lies, liessss"

He turned to glare at me, but then his eyes started watering and he was on the verge of tears. "You can sense anxiety" He moaned into his hands.

"Yes." My voice went back to concerned. "Logan, really, I'm not usually the one to do this kinda stuff, but I'm not always the bad guy. I want you to know you can trust me with anything, and.. you can trust me to be there for you." I felt awkward saying it, but it was the truth. He went limp in his chair, almost falling off it if I hadn't caught him and supported him to the bed.

He collapsed onto my chest, sobbing. I wasn't one for comfort, or close contact, but I rubbed his back soothingly with my thumb. This was no where near the real Logan, he was in real need of support, so if I was the one who was going to give it to him, that would be fine by me. It actually felt good, finally being able to support one of my best friends when everybody else does it for each other. I always feels excluded, and now I am able to give back.

"Logan, can you tell me what happened?" I asked when the sobbing had subsided.

"I'm Logic, the base of Thomas's intellectual stuff, and i'm an Idiot." He choked.

"That's nonsense, Logan. You're smarter than all of us, you know that."

"I used to be, now i'm not any smarter than a dog." Logan shifted his head until he wasn't face down in my chest, so I could hear him better.

"You know that's not true, why are you feeling this way?"

"I just-" He sighed again. "Thomas came to me with a question, about some milk in his fridge which expiration date was rubbed off. I checked the calculations of when he bought the milk, how long he usually has milk in his freezer, looked at it, and said it was fine." Logan sniffed and continued. "Now, now Thomas is violently sick, and Vomiting non-stop with a fever." I saw another tear trickle down his face. "I'm supposed to be right, I should know better than to- I don't even know anymore. I let Thomas down, I-I was wrong, and now he's suffering my mistake..." His voice shook.

"Logan, You can't always be right. I'm not always right, in fact I'm wrong a lot of the time."

"But, You-, I'm Logic- I-" He struggled for words.

"Shhh" I put my hand gently against his mouth to shush him. I could tell his anxiety was getting better, but not completely gone.

"No one is always right, and if you weren't there, or if it was up to me, Roman, Patton, or just Thomas, he probably would have drank it anyway, you know how Thomas is, he's eaten bad food before. Don't remind me of that burrito 2 weeks ago. That time it was not coming out of his mouth." Logan let out a small laugh, and it felt so good to make someone feel better that I smiled to myself.

"Please don't be hard on yourself." I said in a very very rare pouty voice as I leaned back, turning Logan over so he was facing me, still on top of me.

he finally smiled for real, and hugged me.

He let go, and I got up while he took a quick brush to his hair.

"Th-thanks Virgil. You really helped.." He admitted.

"Anytime, Logan." I gave him a smile, and turned to leave.

On my way out, I grabbed the mess of paper on his desk, crumbled it in my hands, and through it into Roman's room on my way to check on Thomas. It was not needed anymore. I chuckled a little bit when I heard Roman exclaim; "Why is there extreme math and Milk expiration date conspiracy theory's in here?"

"You okay Thomas?" I entered his bedroom bathroom where he was slumped weakly against the wall next to the toilet.

"Been better" He rasped. I gave him a glass of water I snagged on the kitchen counter and he thanked me.

"Ay," I looked pointedly at him. "Sip slowly, don't chug. You'll just puke it up again."

He sighed with mock humor and sipped it, then looked at me suspiciously.

"Why are you being so nice?"

I shrugged innocently. "I'm not always the bag guy."

He smiled, and then gagged, I heard him vomiting again when I left.


End file.
